Kurama Shinjirou
Kurama (鞍馬) is a Tengu (Crow) Yokai posing as a "bad boy" human pop star. His act centers around the idea of his being a fallen angel, which he emphasizes with punk clothing, goth makeup and black wings his fans naturally assume to be props. History In his village, he is known as Shinjirou and was raised by an older tengu called Suirou whom he thinks of as his brother and has high respect for. Kurama, in fact, is no ordinary tengu but is the blood-related son of one of the tengu chiefs, specifically the Third Chief Soujoubou's only son. He was treated harshly during his childhood by Jirou which was why he had left Kurama Mountain 16 years ago and live in the human world. He also shown to have more normal human's attitude than the others (Tomoe, Mizuki, etc.). Appearance Before Kurama had left Kurama Mountain that he had black feather wings since he is a Tengu Yokai, plus he wear kimono when he was a little child. In his human form today, that he wear punk clothing, goth makeup. When he is being a idol that he use his black wings that his fans assume to be props. Personality Kurama is very charismatic and due to his popularity, very arrogant and selfish as well, seeing that he had attempted to catch and eat Nanami's heart to become the Land God. A few chapters later, he had become much more friendly to Nanami, especially in school. He still has thoughts on becoming the Land god by befriending Nanami, but it was never as serious as it had been when he first met her. However, after his encounters in Kurama Mountain, the thoughts of becoming Land God disappeared altogether. Although he still remains very arrogant around his fans, he becomes a good and reliable friend of Nanami's. Due to his occupation as an idol, he is very familiar in socializing with humans, especially girls. Despite his grudges against Tomoe, he reminded him that Nanami was human and warned him of the possibility of her falling in love with him. But being so used to girls loving him to the point he finds it unbelievable when girls ignore him, it had become used to breaking their hearts, making it hard for Ami, a shy friend of Nanami, to confess her love for him. However, in spite of often being surrounded and swooned over by other people, deep inside he is a lonely person, constantly visiting Nanami and seeking company other than his fans. Plot Overview We first meet Kurama after he enrolls at Nanami's high school, to the ecstatic joy of the entire student population. He quickly discovers Nanami's new godhood, and attempts to take her power for himself by force. One thing he neglected to factor into his plans, however, was a certain very possessive fox shinshi, and in the end it is Nanami who must save Kurama from becoming dinner. Even after this humiliating defeat, the lonely tengu finds himself drawn to Nanami's sweet, dauntless spirit and the bevy of supernatural creatures that surround her. Though the animosity between Tomoe and Kurama remains strong, the tengu has come to Nanami's aid on several occasions and often visits the shrine just to hang out. Relationships Nanami Momozono Kurama had first meet Nanami at school, that after he had found out that she was a Land God that he was going to kill her and eat her heart to become the new Land God. After being saved by Nanami when he got turned into a ostrich by Tomoe from being dinner. That Kurama finds himself drawn to Nanami's sweet, dauntless spirits and the bevy of supernatural creatures that surround her. Kurama has always came to Nanami's aid on several occasions, he often comes to visits Mikage's Shrine just to hang out with her and the others there. He becomes more friendly towards Nanami, especially at school. His thoughts about becoming a Land God has change after his encounters in Kurama Mountain and he has became a good and reliable friend of Nanami. Tomoe Kurama had first meet Tomoe at school, that he got change into ostrich and was going to become part of Nanami after Tomoe had cook him for dinner. Though they still fight with each when ever they see each other, they still have a strong animosity towards each other which has forever remain between the two of them. Mizuki Kurama first meet Mizuki when him and Kotetsu were lost in Tokyo, that he had help him out. Mizuki has been known to play peace-maker between Tomoe and Kurama when ever they are fight, but that's only by getting them both to drink the sake that he has made. Ami Nekota Kurama does not know that Ami has a crush on him and he dismisses her as other fan-girl. After he has meet Ami when he saved her from a demon in the girl's locker room. After Ami had thanks him and confess her love towards him that he start to warm up towards her slightly. Quotes "A man's life is too short." "Hmph, have you fallen in love with the sound of my voice, Nanami?" "Who was able to touch me this, waiting for you, Ami." "Rain nevidemy people's eyes, my pen, you can usually what your view is unavailable having a part ekaya, Ami." Trivia *His name is stylized as KURAMA. *His name is the same as the mountain he's from. *Kurama sung his own version of the ending song, 'Kamisama Onegai'. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Tengu Category:Yokai